Résister
by Kino-Yaoiste
Summary: Seifer ne peut pas supporter Hayner. Alors pourquoi vient-il le voir toutes les nuits ? Hayner n'est pas Juliette, qu'il aille se faire foutre. Seifer x Hayner. léger OOC


Hello ! Il est 3:30 du matin quand je poste cet OS. Je l'ai commencé à minuit. Soyez indulgents, je suis en manque d'affection.

Seiner, comme toujours. OOC je pense. C'est n'importe quoi cet OS je trouve. En plus il est court... Je suis malade, fatiguée et j'ai besoin de câlins.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

-Tu aurais pu te blesser.

-J'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses la morale.

Cela commence toujours pareil avec Seifer. Il se permet de souligner à la vue de tous qu'il a fait une connerie, puis vient lui rappeler qu'il a été stupide d'avoir agi de la sorte. Bien sûr qu'il sait qu'il n'est pas malin tout le temps, il fait des erreurs comme n'importe qui.

Aux yeux de ce crétin de blond, cela semble inexcusable. Non content de l'afficher à la cité du crépuscule le jour où il fait sa boulette, il continue d'en parler jusqu'à la suivante. Il se débrouille pour que sa mère soit au courant de cela, sinon quel intérêt ?

Seifer n'aurait pas un problème avec l'ironie ?

Il fait des conneries bien plus grosses et dangereuses que les siennes, pourquoi le met-il en garde ? Il est censé le détester, le haïr et toutes ces espèces de conneries. Ils ne peuvent pas rester dans la même salle sans se crier dessus. Enfin, Hayner le laisse lui crier dessus que c'est la seule chose qui a l'air de le calmer, puis s'en va.

(Il va de soit que c'est parfois Hayner qui s'époumone sur Seifer, avant de s'en aller. Et contrairement à ce qu'il croit, cela arrive plus souvent que l'inverse.)

Ce soir ne fait pas exception. Hayner doit supporter la fraîcheur de la nuit parce qu'une stupide tête blonde a décidé de se pointer à sa fenêtre pour le sermonner. Agir de la sorte marche avec les filles, ce qu'il n'est pas de toute évidence. Il a envie de rouler des yeux parce que c'est stupide. Sauf que s'il le fait, Seifer risque de s'énerver pour de bon. Déjà qu'il croise les bras dans une attitude nonchalante, limite défiante, il pourrait ne pas apprécier.

-Pourquoi t'as pas mis de veste ?

Hayner hausse un sourcil, signe qu'il ne comprend la logique de Seifer. Lui-même porte un gilet et il n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler quelqu'un de frileux. Ce détail l'a interpellé dès qu'il a ouvert la fenêtre à ce crétin. Il habite loin quand même...

-Je te parle de ton inconscience et c'est la seule chose que tu relèves ? Tu es plus stupide que ce que je pensais. Je perds mon temps avec toi.

-Dégage dans ce cas ? Je ne te retiens pas une seconde.

Seifer plisse les yeux, lui lançant un regard froid. Hayner le lui rend bien, décidé à ne pas fléchir cette fois. Il ne pliera pas devant ce crétin arrogant qui se croit tout permis. Il est presque sûr qu'escalader les habitations de la Terrasse du Couchant pour venir jusqu'à lui n'est pas autorisé. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas du harcèlement ?

Seifer doit _vraiment_ revoir sa place au sein du comité disciplinaire.

-Tu serais capable de te casser trois fois la gueule entre la fenêtre et ton lit.

Cette fois, il roule des yeux et secoue la tête. C'est stupide. Hayner n'est pas maladroit, il fait des bourdes de temps à autre, voilà tout.

-Toujours plus.

-Approche.

Hayner fronce les sourcils, mais avance quand même jusqu'à la fenêtre. Seifer est appuyé contre, les fesses dans le vide. Ils se défient du regard, comme toujours. Ils ont envie de se sauter à la gorge et de s'encastrer mutuellement dans le mur. Il n'y a qu'une dizaine de centimètres qui les sépare. Ils sont proches, mais si loin l'un de l'autre.

-C'est toi qui joues les kamikazes ce soir, _tu_ vas te casser la gueule. Je rigolerai un bon coup d'ailleurs. Et je prendrai plusieurs photos. Comme ça, quand je serai triste, j'aurais qu'à les regarder pour avoir le sourire.

Hayner voit très bien dans son regard qu'il a envie de lui casser la figure. Il capte tout de suite que sa mâchoire s'est resserrée et qu'il veut lui arracher les yeux. Mais étrangement, tout cela l'amuse. Il adore tester les limites de Seifer.

-Puis je pourrais les montrer aux autres, tu perdrais toute crédibilité. Tu sors dans la rue, tous les gamins se foutent de toi après ça.

Il étouffe un rire, puis met ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Il se mordille la lèvre, savourant la lueur assassine dans ce regard bleu roi. Seifer serre les montures de la fenêtre avec ses doigts. Il veut se donner un genre décontracté, mais il ne l'est pas. Il est tellement transparent.

-Et Setzer aussi ! Je suis certain qu'il saura apprécier ces images à leur juste valeur.

Hayner ricane franchement cette fois. Pas de façon moqueuse, plus comme s'il avait fait une bonne blague. Mais ce n'est pas assez pour calmer Seifer. Son visage a pris des teintes rouges. La totalité de son corps est tendu et n'attend qu'un signal pour se défouler sur le châtain.

D'autant plus que le sourire qu'il aborde ne peut que lui attirer les foudres de l'autre. Une fois de plus, il s'en fout. Il sourit même davantage en voyant que les orbes devenir plus sombres à cause de la colère. Un frisson parcoure son corps de la tête. Il est impatient que Seifer se jette sur lui pour le menacer, et pourquoi pas le frapper...

Contre toute attente, Seifer tend la main vers lui et tire d'un seul coup sur son col. Son cœur rate un battement. Il trébuche presque à cause de la surprise et s'appuie aux montures de la fenêtre, de part et d'autre de la taille de Seifer. Son souffle reste bloqué une seconde dans la gorge, avant qu'il fasse des siennes.

Son cœur ne manque pas de s'affoler également. Il déglutit, presque intimidé par ce regard orageux. Il aurait presque envie de regretter ses paroles et gestes si tout cela ne l'excitait pas. Il sent la forte respiration de Seifer sortir par son nez... et ciel, que c'est bon.

Leurs corps sont en contact, mais Hayner n'ose faire le moindre mouvement. Seifer est tellement musclé sous son ample tee-shirt. Il veut le toucher partout et apprendre ses formes. Il veut tâter tout ce qui est à porter de mains. Il en faut si peux pour tâter ses fesses.

C'est insoutenable. Que Seifer le frappe maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Ah merde, c'est pas correct et c'est pour le mariage en plus.

-Tu te crois malin, perdant ? T'oublies que tu vaux rien en dehors de ta pauvre petite chambre. Tu sais parler qu'ici mais dehors ? Une vraie tapette.

-T'es sûr de tes mots ?

Hayner est plus petit en taille que Seifer. Ils le réalisent souvent qu'il y a sept centimètres d'écart entre eux. Mais actuellement, Hayner a tellement d'assurance en lui qu'il les compense largement. Il se redresse autant qu'il peut, profitant du fait que Seifer soit appuyé contre la fenêtre. Il met enfin en contact leur torse et gémit délicieusement dans sa tête. Leurs lèvres se frôlent quand ils parlent. Seifer fait des allers-retours évidents entre ses yeux et sa bouche. Sa main vient bloquer sa nuque pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner.

-Tu me détestes, rappelle Hayner.

-Je sais.

-T'es fiancé.

-Je sais.

-Tu n'es pas gay.

-Je sais.

-Tu reviendras.

-Ferme ta gueule.

Seifer l'embrasse furieusement. Hayner s'accroche à lui sans perdre de temps. Il incline la tête, succombant au plaisir qu'il ressent. Il gémit en sentant les dents de Seifer mordre sa lèvre inférieure, puis sa langue avec rage. Il ferme les yeux avec force quand des ongles laissent des marques dans sa nuque. Il n'essaye pas de s'y échapper puisqu'il n'attendait que cela.

Des papillons s'envolent dans son ventre et une douce chaleur se propage partout dans son corps. Il embrasse Seifer, et cela lui donne presque envie de pleurer de joie. Il pourrait se mettre à genou et remercier le ciel, s'il ne savait pas que le moment serait brisé.

Quand le souffle lui manque, il s'éloigne de cette bouche appétissante. Cela ne dure même pas une seconde, car il a tout juste le temps de reprendre de l'oxygène qu'elle est déjà happée par sa semblable. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait avant, les lèvres de Seifer ne sont pas sucrées ou salées, elles sont rêches. Gercées, fines. Expérimentées. Elles ont l'arrière goût de la sueur et du sang, puisque Seifer adore se battre. Et ce petit plus rend Hayner totalement fou.

Il recule de deux pas en entraînant Seifer à sa suite. Il arrive à passer ses mains sous son haut, mais ne parvient pas à se motiver pour le forcer à l'enlever. Toute sa volonté est aspirée par le baiser. Des étoiles dansent sous ses paupières et il tangue à chaque fois que Seifer le lâche. Il le veut maintenant, putain.

Hayner sursaute en se sentant basculer. Il ne lâche pas cette bouche tentatrice pour l'entraîner dans sa chute. Son lit se creuse sous le poids des deux adolescents, mais Hayner se fout de sentir les ressorts. Il butine ces jolies lèvres, puis dérive vers le cou pas assez rouge. Il jouit presque de plaisir quand il entend Seifer gémir faiblement. Il écarte davantage les cuisses pour lui laisser toute la place qu'il lui faut.

_C'est tellement parfait. Tout est si bon._

Sauf que la bulle éclate quand il finit son suçon de vampire avide de sang depuis un millénaire. Seifer se redresse en plaquant une main sur son cou, les yeux écarquillés.

-Quoi ? Putain, Seifer...

-Va chier.

-Mange merde.

-Perdant.

Seifer se dirige vers la fenêtre rapidement, en même temps que Hayner se redresse.

-Perdant, tu es sûr ? J'ai des doutes concernant la personne à qui tu t'adresses, tête de nœud.

-Tu peux aller voir Setzer, j'suis sûr qu'il t'ouvrira grand les bras.

-J'écarte les cuisses que pour toi.

-Pédale.

-Passe le bonjour à ta fiancée !

Le blond lui adresse un regard noir, ce qui fait frissonner Hayner. Il devrait avoir peur, normalement. Mais il ne se délecte que de l'attention de Seifer. Il lèche ses lèvres de façon aguichante, avec un haussement de sourcils très suggestif. Ils savent tous deux ce que cela veut dire.

-J'y penserai quand je lui ferai l'amour.

-Pendant qu'elle se demandera qui t'a marqué ? Bonne idée.

-T'es un vrai chieur, affirme Seifer en souriant.

-À ton service, très cher.

-Fais vraiment attention à pas t'attirer de problèmes à l'avenir. Je ne te sauverai pas toujours la mise.

Puis Seifer saute par dessus la fenêtre. En face, un mètre plus bas, il y a le toit d'une maison. Hayner ne s'inquiète plus pour ce garçon depuis longtemps. Mais merde, tout son corps tremble encore d'excitation. Il se mordille l'intérieur de la lèvre, les yeux clos.

Seifer dit toujours cela, qu'il ne reviendra pas et qu'il est le pire gamin au monde. Mais il continue de lui rendre visite malgré sa fiancée.

Le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation est d'y céder.

Hayner est bien décidé à lui faire franchir le pas.

.

.

.

.

_Reviews ?_


End file.
